Grandpa's Dreams
by questgirl18
Summary: When Tohru mysteriously passes out in the middle of the sidewalk, and Hatori has no idea whats wrong, He assigns Yuki and Kyo to watch her, but how can they watch her if she's not there to watch... Horrible Descrip. Rated T for Language
1. Falling

Hey all. Not really sure if anyone ever actually reads my fanfictions, but I decided that since it was summer, that I would give a crack at a new fanfic. I got inspiration for this story from the chapter where Tohru's grandpa hurts his back, and more specifically, the part where he mentions he had a dream with Kyoko in it once. He mentions he wants to see them again, then soon after falls asleep. (Had to give this short description because I don't remember the exact chapter/pages this occurs on.) So, I usually don't write on here, just read and review, So please no flames. So… here it goes.

* * *

Tohru's POV

Sitting next to my grandfather, listening to him talk about back when my parents were alive and well, made me happy. He talked about how he wasn't so sure Katsuya was going to be good for her, because he was "a unique type of person", but how they seemed so happy together. He said that he wanted to see them again, "even if they were ghosts". Upon hearing this I thought "He's giving up!!" and said "But Gra-!!" but I was cut off, because I realized he'd only fallen asleep. I was rather dumbfounded, staring at him for a few seconds, before sighing with relief, smiling compassionately. I left soon afterwards, but as I was sitting down next to him, smiling, I began to think. "Don't say that kind of thing. Cheer up because you can do anything, you can say anything. Don't go. Come back. Mom. Don't take him to where Mom is. All I remember afterwards is falling, and hearing footsteps, coming towards me, shouts ringing clear in the form of my name. Then… black.

* * *

Ooooo Cliffhanger. Did you like it? Short, I know. The other chapters are MUCH longer though. I have already Pre-Wrote the entire story, but If I dont get reviews, then the story doesnt get chapters! *GASP* Well, you guys know the drill by now im sure. Review with that little purple button down there. See ya next chapter ;D


	2. Wrong

Hey everybody! I decided to post two chapters to start off my story, so here's chapter 2 of Grandpa's Dreams. (Insert Annoying Disclaimer Here)

* * *

Kyo's POV

I was coming around the corner, when I noticed Tohru looking rather down. I was going to call out to her, but I didn't have the time to. She fell, at first to her knees, then down completely. A single thought ran through my mind,_ "TOHRU!!_". "TOHRU! TOHRU!" I shouted. I ran until I was right beside her. I kneeled down beside her in a frantic state. "Tohru! Tohru are you okay?! Tohru! Say something!! TOHRU! TOHRU!!" I screamed. I knew that I couldn't do anything, because if I tried to carry her, then I would reveal the Sohma secret and transform into the cat. I immediately grabbed my phone and called Hatori. It seemed like an eternity before hearing "Hello?" from the other line. "HATORI! PLEASE! YOU HAVE TO HELP! HURRY! TOHRU SHE'S PASSED OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE SIDEWALK, I DON'T KNOW WHATS WRONG!!! PLEASE HATORI, HELP!" I practically screamed into the receiver. "Kyo! Kyo! Calm Down! I'm on my way, where are you?" he said. I told him our location, and hung up, knowing he was on his way. "_Why were you so sad? What's wrong with you? Why didn't I say anything? Why couldn't I protect you?_" I thought. It killed me that I couldn't do anything but sit and stare at her, blacked out cold on the pavement. Hatori arrived in 10 minutes. "Kyo. What happened?" he asked as we sped back to the Sohma Estate. "I-I don't know! I was just walking around the corner, and I saw her, she looked really depressed, then seconds later she fell out!" I said panicked. Hatori said nothing, but although he had tried to hide it, he gave a brief stricken look, and I freaked. "What?! What is it?! WHATS WRONG WITH HER?!?!" I yelled.

* * *

Okay, so what do YOU think is wrong with Tohru? In your reiews be sure to tell me what you think, and maybe one of you will get it right! Well, so long all and until next time, press that little purple button down their to let me know you want the next chapter ;D See Ya!


	3. Unknowing

Hey Hey!!!! Im back with the next chapter! (Insert Annoying Disclaimer Here) Without further ado, the next chapterrrr!

* * *

Kyo's POV

Back at the Sohma Estate

Hatori had said nothing the whole ride after I demanded to know what was wrong. After he laid her down on a patients table, he came back into the room where I sat. "Kyo… we have a problem…" he said slowly. I looked up at him with my cat eyes. They had changed to cat eyes the second she fell. They always changed when something was wrong. This time, something was very, very wrong. "Kyo, I have to be truthful. I… I honestly have no idea what's wrong with her. I want you to take her home and watch her for awhile. Let me know what you find out, and I can get a proper diagnosis for her. Until then, make sure she doesn't hurt herself okay?" he said gravely. I couldn't breathe. I could barely speak the words I emitted, "Yes, I will…" I said at barely a whisper. Soon after, I heard her wake. I looked back at her with a normal face, hiding my sadness.

* * *

Sooooo? Like it? Hate it? Let me know by pressing that button down there! (Previously I said Purple Button, The button used to be purple, So ignore that xD) Im going to post the next chapter right now too, because I know this is a little short. - Sorry. Well, press that next button and on to the next chapter! ^^


	4. Awakened

Hey! Next chapter Coming Up! (Disclaimer goes here :P) Here we go!

* * *

Tohru's POV

I woke up to find myself at the Sohma estate, with Kyo leaning down over me, his expression blank. I changed my expression from a look of pain to a look of bewilderment almost immediately, hoping he hadn't noticed. He apparently didn't because he soon said, "Tohru! Oh god, you scared the hell out of me! Are you okay?!" he said with concern in his cat-like eyes. I said "Oh, Kyo-kun! I'm so sorry, I must have been a huge inconvenience for you and Hatori-san! Oh, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!!" I said, before being silenced by Kyo, him saying "Stupid, its not your fault you fainted in the heat. It wasn't your fault at all. Hatori nor I blame you, so stop blaming yourself." I said quietly. Without much talk I thanked Hatori for helping me, and also apologized for any inconvenience I had caused him, much to Kyo's dismay. We had to walk home so that Akito wouldn't see us when we left. According to Hatori, Akito would notice if the car was taken again. We walked home in silence, but as we walked I couldn't help but think "_I cant believe this… I have no idea what happened. I was perfectly fine, but yet I passed out. I wasn't even hot, but Hatori says that I passed out from the heat. This is all my fault. I have to stop being an inconvenience for Kyo-kun. Kyo-kun… he must be so angry, but he's to much of a gentlemen to admit that he is angry at me. I cant believe this… I-_" but I was soon interrupted by Kyo, who had stopped walking and was turned towards me, grabbing me by the shoulders saying "Tohru, what's the matter?! Are you okay?" he asked with the uttermost concern in his face and cat-like eyes. Apparently I had let my sadness display itself on my face. I covered up for it and immediately switched to a smiling face. "No! No! I'm fine! I was just thinking about what an inconvenience this has caused everyone…" I trailed off.

* * *

So?? Like it? Hate it? Let me know with that button down there! Remember: The faster I get reviews, the faster you get chapters! So GO GO GO! Haha, Well See ya next time!


	5. Explanations

Hey People!! Some people complained about the chapters being too short, so I added two chapers in one this time to make chapter 5!!! Sorry for the wait! (Insert annoying disclaimer here) Enjoy!!

* * *

Kyo's POV

We were walking towards home, and I noticed that she was looking severely depressed and I wanted to run up to her, comfort her, but I followed Hatori's instructions. _Watch her. That's the only way to get a proper diagnosis. _His words echoed in my ears. I watched her until I couldn't stand it, seeing the sadness portrayed on her face, in her eyes, in her features and I stopped, turned around completely and grabbed her by her shoulders, and said "Tohru, what's the matter?! Are you okay?". I couldn't help but show the concern on my face. "No! No! I'm fine! I was just thinking about what an inconvenience this has caused everyone…" she trailed off. I sighed. "Listen, Tohru, There are always going to be more things to worry about, so don't worry yourself over that. Like I said, no one blames you." I said with a look towards her that signified that that was that, yet with a smile. I had her walk beside me for the whole rest of the walk home. The rest of the walk was quiet. When we arrived home, apparently the already knew about the recent events, Shigure had called to main house looking for me, and Hatori told him what happened. Hatori hadn't told Shigure about how he didn't know what was truly wrong, instead, he told him the same thing that we told Tohru. Hatori expected me to tell Yuki about his actual conclusion. "_Damn Rat._" I thought as we walked through the door and announced "We're home.".

Yuki's POV

I heard the patter of a pair of footsteps that I knew inevitably belonged to Baka Neko (I think this translates to stupid cat.) and Miss Honda. As soon as the door slid open and they announced their presence, I stood up expectantly looking from Honda-san to Baka Neko and back. "What happened?" I said. Shigure was upstairs asleep after waiting for them to return. I was the only one awake. Kyo shot me a look that said "I'll deal with you later." and he escorted Miss Honda upstairs. After what seemed like hours, I could hear Kyo creeping back downstairs. He motioned for me to sit down. We sat across from each other at the table. I could tell from his face that the story about the heat that Hatori had told Shigure, was a lie. "Kyo. What really happened?" I said. Kyo didn't say anything at first, but after I asked him a second time, I got a response. He told me the real story. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Hatori had never come to this conclusion before. I agreed to help him watch her, so that she wouldn't hurt herself, and also so that we could find out what was wrong, then we both got quiet. Soon after, Shigure came clambering down the stairs.

* * *

Okay! Did ya like it? Hate it? Pleas review, and will someone PLEASE PM me and tell me how to access my reviews from my logged in hopepage?! Thanks, and Ill update soon! Things are getting a little hectic at home, because were moving, but Ill do my best to update. Thanks and Remeber This: Reviews make the story go faster ^^


	6. Nightmares

Hey Hey! Been awhile I know, sorry. Life is getting MORE AND MORE HECTIC! Anyways. **READ ME! AUTHORS NOTE: (VERY IMPORTANT!!) Some people have been wondering what actually happened to Tohru that day on the sidewalk. Im such an evil author, but you will learn what happened on the VERY LAST CHAPTER!! (Sorry. It just ended up there.) Thank you.** Enjoy chapter 6 =D (Insert Annoying Disclaimer Here)

* * *

Shigure's POV

I had just woken, and glancing down at the clock, it was far too late for lights to be on downstairs. I walked down the steps to find two, grave faced teens sitting silently across from each other at the table. "What's this? Something wrong?" I said, being my unusual serious self. The two changed their tone immediately. The shook their heads no, with a relaxed expression. "Ah! I know what's going on! (At this, the two tensed, but Shigure hadn't noticed.) You two were just trying to decide who gets to help dear Miss Tohru get dressed, so that she wont overwork herself!" I said with the usual happy grin and the mischievous glint in my eye. I was soon hit in the face by two fists, with the comment "You pervert!" emitted by both the annoyed teens. Afterwards, both the annoyed youth went upstairs to bed.

Tohru's POV

I woke up next morning, I got dressed and ready for the day, and I went downstairs to cook breakfast like always. It was too early in the morning for anyone else to be up, normally they got up 1 or 2 hours after I did. As I walked by Yuki's room, I heard the normal steady breathing of him in his sleep. Yet, when I walked past Kyo's room I didn't hear normal, steady breathing, instead I heard… heavy abnormal breathing. His door wasn't locked, so I looked inside, certainly he wasn't awake. I was correct, he wasn't awake, but… something was wrong with him. He was tossing and turning and he was sweating. He was also muttering in his sleep. I snuck in closer to see what he was saying, although I knew that I shouldn't. "Tohru… something's wrong… No… don't go… I have to save her." he muttered. I was shocked that he was dreaming about saving me, but he was obviously having a nightmare, so I shook him saying "Kyo. Kyo! Wake up. Your having a nightmare." He woke with a start, which startled me and I fell backwards. "Ah!" I yelled, falling into his dresser with a noisy crash.

* * *

So? So? Like it? Hate it? Tohru is seriously clumsy in this fanfic and alot of junk happens to her. Sorry, no flames about that please? I really didnt plan on adding a Shigure POV (Sorry Shigure Fans! D=) but I couldnt resist doing at least one Shigure POV, because his perverted antics are just too funny and this fanfic needs a little funny in all the messed up stuff thats happing and going to happen. Ill give you a hint about whats to come though... Tohru breaks a plate. ;D Its important, trust me. See ya next chapter ;D ~ QG18 (Reviews Plz? :D)


	7. An Unexpected Visitor

Hey People! Its been awhile, huh? Welp, on to the next chapters. (It gets a little OS here, but I just had to include her clumsiness) Also, I included 3 chapters in this one because if I had done two, then I would have done the last chapter on here and the one after that who would reveal who it was, so I had to include and extra chapter. Think of it as an Evil Author's Present to you! Haha. Anyways. Okay! Here we go! (Insert annyoing Disclaimer Here)

* * *

Kyo's POV

I woke with a start to see Tohru shaking me. I jumped slightly and kicked my sheets clear off my bed. This apparently startled Tohru, a lot. She fell backwards and crashed into my dresser. "T-Tohru!" I said shocked. She simply said "Ouch." and struggled to get up. About the time she crashed into the dresser, Yuki and Shigure showed up in my room. Shigure died laughing, but Yuki and I shot him a look and we both rushed over to help her up. "What happened Honda-san?" he said. She blinked a few times and said, blushing "Well, I got up like normal and was walking down the hall, when I heard Kyo-kun breathing uneasily, and I heard him muttering in his sleep, so I figured he was having a nightmare and I thought I had better help him by waking him up. I startled him by waking him up, which in turn startled me, so I fell backwards into his dresser. I'm sorry Kyo-kun, for startling you, and Yuki-kun and Shigure-san for waking you." I sighed. "Tohru…" I said shaking my head. We helped her up, and down to the kitchen. Everyone except Tohru sat in the living room while awaiting breakfast. "_What an interesting start to the morning…_" I thought.

Yuki's POV

I awoke quite earlier than normal this morning, due to the fact that I awoke when a crashing sound erupted from Kyo's bedroom. I thought that he had broken something stumbling out of bed like normal. I nevertheless ran to his room, and was on the verge of saying "What did you break **this **time Baka Neko?" but I was mentally stopped when I saw Tohru crumpled into Kyo's dresser. I looked over at Kyo and I was on the verge of walking over to punch him, but when his face showed horror, shock, and fear all in one, I realized that he wasn't quite sure what had happened either. It wasn't aware of Shigure standing behind me until he died of laughter, over something perverted I'm sure. Kyo looked over towards me and we both seemed to think at once. We ran over to help her up. As we were helping her up, I asked "What happened Honda-san?" she blushed and explained that she heard Kyo breathing unsteadily and muttering in his sleep, and thought he was having a nightmare so she woke him, which startled him, which startled her, which made her crash into his dresser. She apologized, unnecessarily then everyone went downstairs while Tohru cooked breakfast. As we were sitting at the table, Kyo, out of no where, smacked Shigure in the face. "What was that for?!" he yelled. We both gave him a look. Kyo said in a tired voice, "For all your perverted thoughts from earlier.". It sounded as if he really had been having nightmares. I laughed to myself, because Shigure had after all deserved that. Just as Shigure was about to retort, Tohru came in with breakfast.

Tohru's POV

After my eventful morning, I fixed breakfast for everyone, and came into the main room to find Shigure looking hurt, Kyo looking tired, and Yuki looked normal. I sat down once everyone's meals were in front of them. I sat in front of my own plate, and everyone ate in silence. The atmosphere was extremely heavy. You could cut the air in half with a knife it was so heavy. No one spoke at first, until Shigure broke the silence. "Well, I find that this might be a good time to tell the rest of you what Hatori told me. (At this, both Kyo's and Yuki's heart stopped.)" he paused to get a bite of his breakfast (The boys both held their breath while awaiting his next words.). "Hatori said that my publicist is likely to commit suicide if I don't finish the chapters she's waiting for (At this, both of the boys sighed thankfully to themselves.), so I'll be going away to the Sohma Spa to concentrate on my writings. I trust you to all to take care of yourselves while I'm away." he said. I went back into the kitchen with everyone's dishes after Shigure was done talking. I was washing dishes with a normal state of mind until I heard everyone trump back upstairs. I let my guard down then, washing the dishes by hand, one by one, falling back into my thoughts and concerns. I sighed and turned around to put a dish up in the cabinets, but someone was standing there. I dropped the plate. With a loud crash, the plate hit the floor and shattered.

* * *

OKay! Like it? Hate It? Eat it? Tell me! Press that little button. Until Next Chapter... QUEST! 3


	8. Gone

Heyyy! Im such a bad little author. I left you on the worst cliffhanger possible. =P. But now... YOU GET THE ANSWER TO THE QUESTION YOUVE BEEN WAITING FOR! WHO WAS IT?! Read and see =3 (Insert annoying disclaimer here xP)

* * *

Tohru's POV

I gasped. "Hello Tohru," said Akito Sohma, "Come with me or Kyo will never see the light of day again. We have a car out front. Run and get inside, I assume we have seconds before Kyo reaches this kitchen. If he see's you, then I can assure you that the same fate mentioned earlier will occur. Now, go." he said before walking calmly through the door. I did as he said, exactly as he said, and ran to the car, crying silently and looking back at the house before climbing into the car. Akito got in the car, seconds after I did. As soon as Akito shut his door, the car sped off to a place I knew not where of. "_Kyo. I'm sorry. If I never come back, then know that I loved you._" I thought silently, through my crystal tears, hoping that somehow, those words would get to him.

Kyo's POV

I had just sat down on my bed from cleaning up the wreckage from this morning. Placing my head in my hands, I thought "_Why did I have to have that nightmare, then if I hadn't, then Tohru wouldn't have woken me up, and I wouldn't have caused her to run into my dresser and hurt herself._". Sighing, I lifted my head from my hands, staring at the scenery outside my window. Then, a loud crash sounded through the house. "That sounded like… a plate brea-- TOHRU!" I yelled. I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen as fast as the one with cat reflexes could. I got down to the kitchen and looked inside; no one is there. I look everywhere, even Yuki's garden. She was gone. I fell to my knee's with my head in my hands, the plate was just an inch away. I couldn't stand it anymore, I couldn't hold them back, so I let the tears fall from my cat-turned eyes. "Tohru…Tohru! TOHRUUUU!! No… no… no…." I cried out. Tohru was gone, and all I had left was the shattered plate on the floor.

Yuki's POV

I leapt to my feet, after hearing a loud crash erupt from the lower half of the house. I rushed downstairs and didn't see anyone in the main room, so I thought immediately to Tohru washing dishes in the kitchen. I raced in the kitchen. "Honda-san are yo-" I was cut off at the sight of my cousin, crying, his head in his hands, on his knees in the floor. He looked… broken. "Kyo!" I yelled, running over to him. It seemed strange calling him by his name, I didn't do it often, or so I thought. "Kyo! Kyo! What's wrong?! Where's Miss Honda?! Kyo! Say something! KYO!" I yelled, but he was silent. After what seemed like hours of maddening silence, he spoke but two words. "She's gone." he said in barely a whisper. "Kyo! Where is she?! Who took her?! Where did she go?!" I yelled. He said nothing. He seemed like he could never move again. I called Hatori immediately. "Hel-" he barely had time to get the words from his mouth. "HATORI! TOHRU! SHES GONE! WE DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS! SHE'S JUST, JUST GONE! AND KYO! SOMETHINGS WRONG WITH HIM! HE WONT MOVE AND HE WONT SPEAK! HATORI! PLEASE HURRY!!" I yelled into the receiver. "Yuki!! Calm down!! I'm on my way!" he said.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Eat it? Buy it? x3 Let me know! Click that little button that says review. Till next time, PEACE.


	9. Vaulable

Heyyyyyy Peopleeeee!!! IM BACK! *plays song Look Who's Back, Back Again* Anyways, here we go with the next chappy, PS HERE IS FAIR WARNING! THE STORY WILL TAKE AN UNEXPECTED TURN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. You wont see it coming ;D WELL! On to the chappy! (Inset annoying disclaimerrrr... here? Nonono. Here.)

* * *

Tohru's POV

It seemed like we drove for hours. I wasn't allowed to look out the windows. "We wouldn't want you knowing the way here, or the way back now do we?" Akito had said. It was dark outside when the car turned once more into a rocky driveway, but I only

assumed it was rocky, due to the sound of all the bouncing rocks hitting the car. The car came to a halt and I was permitted to look outside, once we exited the car. I only got to see a large brick estate, before having a blindfold applied to my face. It was a very, very large estate, larger then the Sohma estate. I had never seen this place before, and the surroundings felt… unfamiliar. My hands were bound together, and then I was pushed forward, and told to walk. I did as I was told and when we reached the edge of the estate, I wasn't warned of the steps, purposely, and I tripped. They laughed as I struggled to get back up. Akito finally spoke. "Now now, lets not break her." he said. He grabbed me by the hair and pulled me up and I let out a yelp of pain, and in turn, got a slap to the face. "Shut up! If you're hurt by that, then you wont last very long. What a shame." he said. It was evident what his intent was then intentions were for me. "A-Akito-sama, are you going to k-kill me?" I stuttered. He laughed manically. "Oh Tohru, I'm not going to kill you, why would I kill someone so valuable?" he laughed. "_What does he mean by 'valuable'?_" I thought. I didn't have time to ask before being told to 'shut up and walk' and being pushed forward, no doubt toward the entrance of the estate's main house.

Akito's POV

I laughed to myself as I watched this pathetic girl stumble around, trying to walk into the entrance to the forgotten Sohma Summer Estate. It hadn't been used in years, and had been forgotten about by all except me, and the people who maintain it. We quit using it when I decided that we should all be kept closer together, and **no one** defies me. So, it lay forgotten, until now, I only kept it because I had the feeling I would need it, and I was right. I took her into the summer home for the cat, which was almost identical to the one back at the main estate, but I couldn't take her there, because they would look their first. They couldn't possibly find her here. I dismissed the driver, and locked the door behind him. Then I removed her blindfold, and spoke. "You. Get up." she did as she was told and I continued. "Now, I know that you love Kyo, and I know that you know what happened to Hatori when he loved a girl." I said. She started trying to hold back tears, and said "P-Please! Akito-sama! P-Please d-don't hurt Kyo!". "Now, I'm not going to **hurt** Kyo," I said, "I'm going to **kill him**.". She gasped and burst out into full sobs, begging for his life. "**Unless**." I said, waiting for her to question. "U-unless w-what?!" she said. "No no, you would never do it." I said, turning around to hide my smile. "**I'll do anything**." she said seriously, despite her sobs. I turned around smiling. "Just what I wanted to hear." I said, laughing evilly.

* * *

Okayyyyy!!! I really didnt want to write the Akito POV because he's so mean but I had to because it just fit in this situation. Anyways, There you go! Like it? Hate it? Eat it? Deep Fry it in chocolotte? Let me know! CLICK THE BUTTONNNNNN!!! Plz? :o Till Next Time!


	10. Free

Heyyyy!! Im mega sorry for not posting in awhile, but I've had MORE family troubles. Sheesh, will it ever end? Well, anyways... heres the next chapter WHICH may I remind you has a HUGEEEE twist in it, have fun. (Insert Witty Disclaimer Here ;D)

* * *

Kyo's POV

I woke up with a start, from another nightmare. They had become more frequent since Tohru's disappearance. I got up to another quiet house, another silent morning. I felt empty, not that I didn't lately, but today, it was a strange emptiness, instead of a more heartsick emptiness. It felt odd. Still, it didn't matter, if she was gone, then nothing mattered anymore. I came downstairs to a depressed Yuki, sitting at the table. He glanced up at me, and gave me a look of utter and complete remorse that just screamed "I'm so sorry Kyo.". I merely looked back down at my feet, and dragged myself into the kitchen. There was no one there, of course, but still I did this everyday, just incase she was standing there, waiting on me to enter. She wasn't though, she never would be. Hatori had said, and I quote "Kyo… I'm so sorry but… since we didn't know what was wrong with her, she's most likely… dead." and so, ever since then, I had given up, just letting the days pass, awaiting for my final day. I turned around to exit the kitchen, but I nearly ran into Shigure. He looked at me, and I sighed, expecting another look from him, but instead… he gasped. "Kyo! Your eyes!" he yelled. I sighed. "Yeah, they're **cat **eyes. Are you just now figuring that out?" I said. "No! No! THEY'RE **NORMAL**!" he yelled. I grimaced at him, but he pushed me into the hall, and to the mirror in the hall. I looked. They **we're **normal. I ran into the living room, "YUKI! IS THE CURSE BROKEN?!" I yelled at him. He shook his head no at me and gave me a look of annoyed questioning. I looked down to my wrist, grabbed my beaded bracelet, and was about to take it off, but Yuki stopped me saying "What the **HELL** are you** DOING**?!" he said. I gave him a look that said 'trust me', and I yanked off the bracelet. I waited… and waited… and waited. Nothing happened. "I-I'm free…" I said. Yuki just stared, and so did Shigure. Then a thought crossed my mind. "Tohru is alive." I said, looking back at the two.

(A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNN. Okay, continue.)

Tohru's POV

"That's just what I wanted to hear." Akito said, laughing evilly. He breathed in a giant breath, and lifted his hands to the air. For a split second, I couldn't breathe, then, with a poof, I became the cat demon. I gasped. Akito lowered his hands and grabbed something out of his pocket inside his kimono. He handed me a mirror, saying "Look at the beast you have become, Tohru." with an evil grin. I glanced at myself, in the cat demon's form. I felt scared but relieved. Kyo was free and safe, and in exchange, I was the one with the curse. Akito snatched his mirror back, and said "Now, your mine. I can treat you how I wish, and no one will ever take you, because you now belong to me. Mine to abuse." he said with a evil smile. I began to tear up. Akito merely slapped me with all his might and opened the door to exit saying "Goodnight you vile beast." with a look of disgust. I passed out soon afterwards.

* * *

Yo! Well, here was that strange twist. Sooooo... Like it? Hate it? Eat it? Slather it with Blueberry Jam? Let me know! Press that teeny little button down there. Now, signature exit time. GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY! 3


	11. A Day in the Life of Tohru

Hey everyone! Im BACKKK! *plays Look who's back music* Okay! Well, I have a little warning**. **Here it is.** WARNING: IN TOHRU'S POV, IT GOES INTO EXTREME DETAIL. READER DISGRSION IS ADVISED**. Well, on that note, let the PARRTYYYY BEGINNNN!

* * *

Kyo's POV

"Tohru is alive." I said, looking back at the two. They exchanged a look of fear and confusion. "I have to find her. Someone has to know where she is… I'm calling Hatori!" I yelled. I ran to the phone, and dialed Hatori's number. I heard the phone pick up, and didn't even give him time to say hello. "Hatori!!! I'm Free! Free from the curse!! Tohru has to be alive!! Right?!" I yelled into the receiver. He didn't speak at first. It seemed like hours before he did speak. "Well, this is indeed a turn I did not see coming... I know who has her now though." he said. "WHO?! WHO HAS TOHRU?!?!" I screamed into the receiver. "Kyo, I'm sorry…" he said, "but Akito has her.". I couldn't breathe. I didn't speak for awhile. "Ill kill that bastard. ILL KILL HIM!" I yelled, "WHERE IS HE?!?! WHERE IS HE KEEPING HER?!?!?!". Hatori paused for a minute. "Kyo, I truly don't know. Akito told me that he was going away for a month, and not to worry. When I asked where, he merely replied, 'Somewhere where no one would remember to look.' and then he got in the car and was gone. He didn't have Tohru at the time, but you called an hour after he left, but I never thought that he would take her. I'm so sorry Kyo, but I have no idea where he's taken her." he said. I was shaking with fury, and slammed the phone down on the holster.

Tohru's POV

It had been months since I had taken the form of the cat, and since I got upset often, and didn't have the beads, I was still in the demon's form. I hadn't eaten in what seemed like… forever. I felt like death was a fun alternative to the beatings I was getting everyday from Akito. Everyday, I was allowed to use the bathroom in a bottle, and then, normally, he would pour it on me. Then, he would beat me until I was near unconsciousness, but with no avail, he would yank me up by my hair, and tell me that I was to take a bath in the yard with 2 bottles of water. When the water ran out, then I was 'clean enough to be worth beating again' and I was beaten again. Then, I was thrown back into the cell (the cat's summer "home") and beaten until I lost consciousness. This was the normal schedule everyday. Some days, he would wake me up after I passed out, and then mock me, sometimes it was about me, sometimes he would mock me about other people, sometimes he would just mock people I love, like Kyo. I still hadn't forgotten about him, and thought about him everyday. How could I forget about him though, he was the one I gave my freedom for. I could feel him searching for me everyday. I kept his face in my mind, before losing consciousness again.

* * *

Well, that was graphic. Sorry about that. Im open for flames on that, but please consider that there really was nothing POSITIVE to have Tohru say. Well, anyways. Like it? Hate it? Late it? Deep fry it in strawberry milk? Let me know! Click that little "Review" button down there. ;D See ya.


	12. Fallen Angel

Hey guys! Sorry about the repeated chapter earlier XD Ill have to fix that. If you see "A day in the life of Tohru" let me know. :o Well, anyways. Here's the next chappy. ;)

Discalimer: *jumps beside me from no where* Hi there!

Quest: AH! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!

Disclaimer: Im your disclaimer! Nice to meet you!

Quest: Hey! I dont like you in my story, so away!

Disclaimer: Im sorry, buit I cant do that. You havent been using me properly, and so im not getting paid!

Quest: *thinks. "A disclaimer gets paid o-o" end thinking* Well, im not about to start now. *grabs a frying pan and tackles Disclaimer* (To You) READ! READ AS FAST AS YOU CAN! I CANT HOLD HIM DOWN FOREVER!

* * *

Kyo's POV

It had been exactly 3 months I had been freed, and I hadn't wasted a day. I had searched everywhere, and now I was looking through books for Sohma estates. All I needed to do was find the address for a particular estate that I knew he had Tohru at. That estate was the only other estate with a cat's room, and it was long forgotten. I hadn't left my room for… who knows how long, only leaving to get something else to search, eat, or use the bathroom. I hadn't talked to anyone in… a month or so, give or take. Now, I almost had it. All I needed to do was find the address. I was just about to open another book when Yuki came busting in, yelling "KYO! WE FOUND IT! HATORI HAS FOUND THE LOCATION!!" I jumped to my feet. "WHERE IS IT?!" I yelled. The others hadn't been very social either, and had been conducting their own investigations as well. It seems they came to the right conclusion first. Yuki grabbed me by the arm and tugged me downstairs. He dragged me into a car, despite my protests, and we were on our way. "Tohru… I'm coming. I'm on my way. I'm going to save you." I said to no one in particular.

Tohru's POV

Today was the day. I could feel it. I could feel that death was close. I was sure that it was today. After all, a human could only go so long with food or water, and I couldn't remember the last time I had either one. Akito was being particularly harsh today as well. He didn't do anything on the schedule like normal. Instead of letting me bathe, I was beaten instead, so I wreaked of urine. Then, he beat me until I was near unconsciousness, and dragged me around the room by my hair for awhile. Then, he sat me up, and slapped me around, while mocking me and everything and everyone else. He seemed to love mocking Kyo today. He then stood me up and hit me, until I fell down, then beat me again. He was very fond of his whip today. The club was used more than usual too. He then just let me lay on the ground, until I lost consciousness, and I thought that It was finally over. No avail though, he woke me by dumping mud on me. It hurt worse than every other beating, because I had been forced to stay in demon form, and it hurts worse in that form. I finally fell, unable to stand, despite his orders. He finally bashed my head with the club, with all his might. I was sure that this was it. No one ever survives a blow to the head. I saw my life flash before me, like they always say it does. I saw every happy moment, every sad moment, every single moment in my entire life flash by, then I got to the present. I saw through hazy eyes… what looked like light. Then the fuzzy outline of a boy with orange hair standing in the doorway, staring at me, and the last thing that happened, was that I poofed, from demon form, to human form (A/N Okay you pervs. In this fanfic, she poofs back clothed everytime.), before finally closing my eyes.

* * *

OKAY! Tear jerker, eh? ): BUT, NO FLAMES FOR A CHARACTER DEATH, THIS IS **NOT** THE LAST CHAPTER! So, chill. :D Anyways, Like it? Hate it? Nom it? Boil it in golden chocolotte? Let me know! Press that "Review" button down there ;) GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!


	13. Saving Tohru Honda

Well Well Well. Long time no see, eh? Stupid slave driving school has had me busy for months so sorry for the wait, but here it is!! THE END! THE FINAL CHAPTER!!!! :) Enjoy. (Error: Disclaimer has been beaten down with a frying pan and chained to a chair. This chair has been shipped to a deserted island. Locate? Yes/No) Update: SORRY! IM SOOOO SORRY! I HAVE KEPT YOU GUYS WAITING SO LIKE UBER LONG! I thought I had posted this, so I am sooo uber sorry ): Here it is though, pleaseeee dont through pie at me :3?

* * *

Kyo's POV

We finally arrived at the summer estate, and I jumped from the car, leaving the others behind, I ran straight through the entrance gate, straight to the main house, then from the main house, I ran past 1,2,3,4,5,6 houses, took a direct left and busted down the locked gate, separating me from the locked door to the cat's room. I mentally thanked god that I memorized the blueprints of the summer estate. I ran straight at the door and knocked it down. What I saw in the room shocked me. I saw Akito, holding a bloody club, and… the cat's demon form, laying motionless on the floor. I couldn't move for a few minutes. I couldn't make since of what I saw, because I was freed from the curse so why was I seeing my reflection in demon form. Then, the answer poofed itself in front of me. It wasn't me I was seeing at all. It was Tohru. Tohru had taken my curse. Tohru had saved me, and given me freedom, in exchange for her own. I looked down at her, she wasn't moving, or breathing. I ran over to her, and shook her, screaming, "TOHRU!!!! YOU CANT DIE! YOU CANT DIE, PLEASE!" and I just kept saying it, over and over, shaking her, hugging her, crying. She looked so terrible, her skin was practically purple from all the bruises, and she had so many wounds, most of which looked infected, and she was covered in her own blood. She smelled extremely strongly of urine, and her hair was caked in mud. "Tohru…Tohru… no… no… Tohru…" I cried. I don't remember when Yuki, Hatori, and Shigure came in. They left soon after, crying as well, carrying Akito back to the car. I cant believe that she gave herself the curse, just to save me. I hugged her, supporting her with my arms and legs. I was on my knees, holding her in my arms. She never turned into the cat, because her curse was gone with… with her death. I leaned down and whispered into her ear. "I-I love you, Tohru. I-I always loved you. I-I always will." I said with all my soul, tears still falling from my face.

Guess Who's POV This Is Readers!

I awoke, hearing only the words from a familiar voice, saying "I-I love you, Tohru. I-I always loved you. I-I always will." with this person's entire soul in those words. "I love you too, Kyo-kun." I whispered, before poofing into a cat in his arms. I looked back up at him in his face. He was crying, and staring at me, smiling and crying. "T-Tohru?!" he said. "Kyo-kun. You saved me." I said. "T-TOHRUUU!!" he yelled. He grabbed me and hugged me like he would never have before. "Kyo-kun, don't ever let go. Please don't ever let go." I said, crying, hugging him. "I-I w-was s-so s-sure I-I w-was d-dead! I-I , thought that A-Akito had f-finally k-killed me!" I cried in his arms. He held me, for an extremely long time, and he finally let go. He was smiling at me with the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. Then, I poofed back into Tohru. I had just enough time to see Yuki, Hatori, and Shigure come through the door, then I collapsed, and everything went black. I woke up in the hospital, to being surrounded by Kyo, Hatori, Shigure and Yuki. I groaned and they all said at once "TOHRU!" and I opened my eyes. I asked what happened, and they said that I had passed out due to exhaustion. Hatori then asked me what happened specifically that day that I passed out on the sidewalk, and I put 2 and 2 together. "It was Akito! I saw him that day, and he acted all nice to me. He offered me a drink, he said that I looked dehydrated. Then I left after drinking it, and thanking him.". "He spiked the drink. He planned everything." said Hatori. Nothing was ever wrong with me. Now, I was safe, Akito was gone, and Kyo was with me. Later, everyone left but Kyo, and I said "Kyo-" but I was cut off, by a pair of lips upon mine. After the kiss, he spoke, "I still don't understand why you took the curse for me Tohru. Why?". I blushed and said "I did it because Akito threatened to kill you Kyo.". He grabbed me, and said "You stupid." and then pulled me into a kiss.

* * *

So! How was it? Sequel? No Sequel? You decide!! Im here for your thoughts, just press that button down there that says "REVIEW". :) *Explanation of something: If you were confused as to why she didn't turn into a cat while she was unconcious, is that while she was unconcious, she was nearly dead, so the curse was nearly dead as well. Thus, it did not apply yo the situation :)*

Thank you all for reading and let me know if you want a sequel! Thanks for everything! ~Questy =)


	14. A SEQUEL! HOESHIT!

SEQUAL? HOLY SHIZNUGGET! YES! YOU HEARD ME RIGHT! There will BE a SEQUEL! Many requested it, and now it's here! Chapter one is already up! Here's a little preview, for you guys of chapter 2!

* * *

Chapter 2

Tohru and Kyo arrived at the house, and no sooner had they arrived, had the chaos started. There was a surprise visitor. "Kyoooooo-kuuuuunnnn!" she yelled. Kyo stiffened, and he turned the opposite direction. "Kyoo-kunn? Where are you going??" she said. Kyo took off running. "Kyoo-kunn! COME BACK HERE!" she yelled in fury. She chased him. All the while, Tohru sat on the porch, watching with a smile. Moments like this made her happy that she was able to stay with the boys....

* * *

Hmmmm! A suprise visitor, huh? Well, I wonder who it could be? If you like it, be sure to check out the sequel to Grandpa's Dreams, called "The Curse of the Cat" or "Curse of the Cat". Hope you guys liked it! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm just gonna... PASS OUT from EXHAUSTION NOW! I should have slept last night! XD Night all! 3~QG18


End file.
